Swiming n the Sunshine,Dangling from Clothes Lines
by Passing girl
Summary: what would happen if Goku and M. Roshi accidently switched bodies! Goku is a handsome in-his-own-way man, with a women, why shouldn't Roshi mind! As for Goku, being old isn't really his thing. See this funny story of these two unravel into a gamble!


A/N: ok...I am in a big pile of CRAP now!!! I am the biggest idiot, I am working on four other stories at the same time, which I am not managing very well, and now I start a new one?!?! yeah I know, I am an idiot. So because I am in such a mess I don't think I will be able to update consistently unless idea's pop into my head for this stories and not the others. But you see, I just had to write this! I had too! So please.....read, I am doing this for you, not me, cause I am miserable right now.  
  
Keep in mind this is kinda of AU, I am not sure when the would take place, before the cell games maybe, but they don't speak of the cell games in any of this.  
  
Swimming in the Sunshine, Dangling from Clothes Lines  
  
Chapter one- de 'old switcheroo  
  
Capsule Corp, a corporation dovetailed with a home and garden, fancy taste? Yes, for gadget fans and people who fancy automatic toilets. Fancy in a classical way? Um, no. one might say it very blain and not good taste for interior design, 'comfort is a high priority' one might say, others, 'technology will never replace the comfort of a cozy home.' For Bulma Briefs, she paid attention to her decorating of the giant home/corporation, but her taste was more contemporary. Reasonable enough, but never the less, it maid a great place for parties.  
  
Which what was happening behind the mega sized dome, Bulma decided to throw a party, just to loosen some muscles and lower the tension of her many friends. Well, the Z gang and family that is, but it was enough people to have a good time right?!  
  
Bulma, wearing her skimpy skirt that matched her skimpy top was bending over to offer a tray of delicious calorie free clams stuffed with cream of mushroom, and of course, Yamacha behind her watching to see if he could catch a glance of her undies. Tien and Choitsue (ok, I know I did not spell that right, I was to lazy to cheek!) the first lucky peps to try it out, with a smile and a 'thank you' they took them wearily from the tray and exchanged looks. As for Krillen and Piccolo, Krillen trying to keep up a conversation with the stiff Namake, whom was willing to ignore the midgets jabber. ChiChi was pouring punch for eleven year old Gohan, while he was giggling at Master Roshi's jokes (ones that weren't dirty, ChiChi saw to that) Goku was pigging out by himself while Vegeta, whom kept his needed distance would pass by and snag a drum stick or two. Even Oolong and Puar were there, trying to morph into the best looking women, Puar was in the lead. As for Mr an Mrs Briefs, they were nibbling on little sandwiches while they played with little Trunks.  
  
All was so typical, night had come and the lanterns were lit, Bulma turned on the music and began to do the party popper dance while trying to get everyone to join. Yamacha volunteered, trying his best to keep his hands on Bulma's hips but they wiggled so fast it made his arms go numb.  
  
"Come on you old dog!" Bulma cheered, "can't you keep with my beat?"  
  
Yamacha bit his lip, trying to come back with a excuse but was unsuccessful. Krillen then jumped out on the dance floor and did the toga with his fancy white suit. As few people danced, it was not un utter failure, everyone else on the side lines had a hit watching the dancers make a floor out of themselves, but it was all good.  
  
Finally, it began to grow later, everyone went to the fire and sat around it with some food, even Vegeta joined, only because he received a threat from Bulma he would rather not discuss, with his pride issues in all.  
  
Everyone was rather quite at first, but Krillen was first to brake the silence, him noticing Vegeta, he couldn't resist but make a statement, "so Vegeta, looks like you finally got the nerve to come and hang! Wow, who da though?"  
  
Vegeta, whom ripped a chuck of meat from a drum stick glared over at Krillen, "shut your incompetent mouth you little fool. The food is good, that's all that matters."  
  
"Ah yeah sure," Bulma giggled nudging him in the arm with her elbow, "that's my Veggo for ya, always so modest."  
  
Vegeta gave Bulma a look, she backed away knowingly.  
  
As for Goku, he seemed a little lost, "Veggo? I though his name was Vegeta."  
  
Everyone moaned at Goku's stupidity, as for Vegeta he threw his chicken bone and nailed Goku in the head.  
  
"You bloody blinken idiot!"  
  
Everyone giggled.  
  
ChiChi broke in, "so Bulma, I hear you have been busy with a new experiment. What's that all about?"  
  
Bulma swallowed her food and nodded, "oh yeah, that," she then smacked away Roshi's hand that was straying up her thigh, "its new machine that helps renew old equipment. Something that would insistently rejuvenate, that way I will never have to reconstruct broken material," she smiled proudly, "though, I don't think its even close to being done. It will probably not even do what I want it to do, but it takes time."  
  
"Oh wow, neat," ChiChi smiled, "that dose sound challenging, but what a great idea!"  
  
"Wow, thanks! I must admit, it was good to come by, I just hope it pulls through."  
  
Then suddenly the lantern went out, along with the entire electricity of Capsule Corp.  
  
"What was that all about?" Gohan asked looking to see the out door lanterns faded off.  
  
"Oh blast," Bulma hissed, "I am going to have to go to my lab and go to my generator, this Corporation has been burning out on my electricity a lot lately. I guess I'll have to go inside."  
  
"That's no problem Bulma," said Goku as he was standing to his feet, "I have to go to the bathroom really bad, and I know where to go. So don't you trouble yourself."  
  
"Oh, thanks Goku," Bulma smiled.  
  
"Not so fast," spoke Roshi as he too stood to his feet, "I have to go a lot worse then Goku, I'll do it!"  
  
Goku frowned, "no way, sorry master Roshi, but I had a lot to drink and...you know what the out come is," he smiled nervously grasping his crouch and turning in his knees.  
  
Roshi, whom was about to make another statement, probably very vulgar, was interrupted by Bulma.  
  
"Cut it out, I don't want to think up any other nasty images," she barked, "both of you go, and make it snappy, cause the toilets wont flush without the electricity, and when you jump the power, it takes a few minutes to act up, so don't mess with it, oh and also, do not, I repeat DO NOT go near my new project, its very sensitive and I don't want it messed with, ya hear?"  
  
The two looked at her, bitting their lips and nodded, while trying their best not to pee all over. Then off they went, trying their best not to trip of fall while they headed to the lab.  
  
"Ouch, you stepped on my foot!" Goku whined.  
  
"And you smacked my head with your elbow," Roshi hissed.  
  
Jostling down the dark stairs, when finally they entered the lab.  
  
"Its this way," Goku mentions wondering though the dark.  
  
"What way is that? I cant see!"  
  
"Here it is!" Goku chirped groping a latch.  
  
"This?" Roshi asked grabbing another latch.  
  
Goku didn't pay attention to Roshi and pulled the latch (the correct one I do add) proudly he smiled and placed his hands on his hips, "now, to find the bathroom. Roshi? Roshi you there?"  
  
Roshi pulled his latch and, their was a bright flash of light, Goku felt a big pound hit his head, forcing him to the floor. Roshi too was knocked out.  
  
Moments passed, Goku stood up mumbling and whipping off his hips, boy they felt skinny, he didn't know what that was all about, but all he knew was he had to go peepee. Then suddenly the lights came on, sighing in relief he looked about to find master Roshi, when suddenly, someone in front of his was standing up and dusting themselves up. And it wasn't Roshi...it was himself!  
  
The other Goku looked up and saw himself (Roshi) standing in front of him, he froze. The two then slowly lifted fingers and pointed at each other.  
  
"Your me." they said in sync.  
  
It then caught their mind, slowly they turned and looked into a near by near to see they had switched bodies, dropping their bodies they let out a scream.  
  
A/N: hahaha, sorry that was kinda poor, I was in a hurry to get it posted. But please review! I am not too sure when I will update but hopefully soon! 


End file.
